Wheelback
Wheelback was a crewman aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. As his nickname implied, Wheelback had a ship's wheel embedded in his back. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Wheelback became a member of the crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones and by the time of Jack Sparrow's search for the chest, was most likely one of the crew members to have served under Jones the longest as his entire biology was so overtly covered in marine fauna and equipment. Wheelback was truly a sight to behold as his left hand was fused with a club, which he used in battle along with a hooked melee weapon while he also had a compass in place of his left eye and of course, part of a ship's wheel sticking out of his back. Besides the ship's wheel, Wheelback also had a number of rusty chains and other numerous pieces of metal conjoined to his body, giving the appearance of armor. When Will Turner appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Wheelback among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Wheelback and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. Later, as several crewmen were working around the ship, Wheelback carried a lantern around the ship. Wheelback was later one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. Under Maccus' command, Wheelback and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann, dueling them in sword combat. Wheelback was cut down on numerous occasions by the trio. Later he was one of half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl off Isla Cruces, Wheelback manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. During the maelstrom battle, he fought a Chinese pirate on the ship's deck. He was later seen with the rest of the surviving crew when Bootstrap Bill Turner cut out his son's heart. Behind the scenes *Wheelback was played by an unknown, uncredited actor Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males